In the context of automatic and/or semi automatic rifles the use of magazines with a lateral securing slot such as the "standard NATO cal .223" is known. Correspondingly a hook for securing the magazine in the recess provided therefor in the rifle has already been proposed.
In accordance with known arrangements this hook comprises a hook member with a tooth which is designed to engage the lateral slot in the magazine and the said member is attached to one end of an arm or rod which is guided transversely through the body of the weapon and is provided with an operating push-button at the opposite end.
In practice the hooking member ends up on one side of the body of the weapon while the operating button is on the opposite side. The arm or rod is also biassed by a spring which tends to hold the hook member with the engaging tooth in the condition in which the magazine is secured; disengagement of the latter for replacement is thus achieved by pressing on the press-button to move the member away from the magazine.
It is obvious however that the hook described above can only be operated from one side of the weapon, normally the right hand side, and is therefore not convenient for anyone who uses the left hand to replace the magazine when necessary. However, in any event, if the rifle is provided with a stock which can be folded back against the rifle body, in particular on the side with the push-button operating the hook, the said push-button is difficult to reach and operate when the stock is folded so that it is difficult and inconvenient to replace the magazine.